bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyburz
Kyburz was an engineer, working as Chief Supervisor at Hephaestus' power facility in Rapture. History Kyburz was a university-educated Australian electrical engineer who left for Rapture from the beach of Turtle Bay in 1947 with several other notable Australians. He initially looked up to Ryan a great deal, calling him "the best electrical engineer of our generation."Kyburz' Audio Diary: Scoping the Gate Kyburz rose to prominence in Rapture as the main Supervisor at the Hephaestus workshops, where his office was located. During the Civil War, Kyburz decided to try to kill Andrew Ryan. However, he was stymied by Ryan's Splicer guards and an elaborate security device guarding Ryan's office suite. He then had a dream that gave him the idea to overload the energy core which provided power to Ryan's central command headquarters.Kyburz' Audio Diary: The Dream He devised a plan to assemble an Electromagnetic Pulse Bomb (though Kyburz only refers to it as the "device") made of a bomb casing, Nitroglycerin, four R-34 Lead Shield Wire Stubs from the suits of Big Daddy corpses, and half a can of Ionic Gel, many of which can be found throughout the Hephaestus level. As he worked on his device, Kyburz became increasingly paranoid. He turned Anya Andersdotter in to Ryan's men when he thought she was one of Ryan's spies.Kyburz' Audio Diary: Device Almost Finished Kyburz did not finish his device, and was probably killed by Ryan's security forces or a Splicer. The device itself lay undiscovered in a crawlspace behind his work area until Jack found it in 1960. The corpse near the device frame in the secret area is suggested to be that of Kyburz, since it contains one of his Audio Diaries. ''BioShock'' Based on his Audio Diaries spelling out the recipe for the device, the player is given a mission in Hephaestus to assemble the components of Kyburz' bomb and place it at Harmonic Core #3, thereby carrying out Kyburz' legacy. ''There's Something in the Sea'' While searching for his daughter, Mark Meltzer comes across a February 1967 newspaper clipping that discusses the unexplained disappearances of Kyburz and other prominent Australians back in 1947. A local vagabond witnessed the embarkation as the expatriates met at a beach at Turtle Bay, boarded a submarine, and left, but few, if anyone, believed the man or his story. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' A photo of Kyburz is briefly seen in the Need to Know Theater film "Taking the Taint Out of Fontaine", along with other members of the Rapture Central Council, revealing that he was part of the Council. Audio Diaries ''BioShock'' *Hephaestus **Scoping the Gate **Device Almost Finished **The Dream **Assembling the Bomb Behind the Scenes *According to the artbook BioShock: Breaking the Mold, Kyburz shares a name with Jay Kyburz, the Acting Environment Lead at Irrational Games' Australia studio during the creation of BioShock. *In the ''BioShock: Rapture'' novel, Kyburz' first name is "Stanley."BioShock: Rapture, Chapter 7 *The shader and texture files used for the sign for Kyburz's office are Signs_Eng_Shader_OfficeOfWahl and sign_superwahl, indicating that this character was previously named Wahl. It is unknown if this influenced Reed Wahl's name in the Minerva's Den DLC for BioShock 2. *There are some grammatical goofs present in the game regarding Kyburz's name. Audio diaries such as "Getting a Break" write his name in the possessive tense as "Kyburz'." However, the maps and goal updates list it as "Kyburz's." Singular nouns ending in "s" or "z" gain another "s" after the apostrophe, in which case "Kyburz's" is correct. References de:Kyburz fr:Kyburz it:Kyburz ru:Кибурц Category:BioShock Characters Category:BioShock: Rapture Characters